Talk:Knight's armor
Ok, this new paragraph renders the entire Usage section useless. Does one piece suffice or not. Can someone answer this conclusively? --Karlos 20:00, 26 October 2005 (EST) :I used Wild Blow on the doppleganger wearing various pieces of armor. You only need one peice and it stacks with at least the minor rune. I also found out shields are not directional. Does anyone know why or if it's more common to wear the shoes instead of the gloves?--Cloak of Letters 05:31, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::My reason for using the knight's boots instead of the gloves is purely aesthetic. The boots appear to match the platemail better.--Curtis E Bare 01:37, 26 October 2005 :::A little late, but, in case you want the knockdown gauntlets is a reasonable explanation. Less thought if you just always take the boots. --Fyren 16:23, 27 October 2005 (EST) layout this article looks way diff than the others. : change it then ;) 15:04, 18 February 2006 (CST) Updated/Changed Layout of page, Added Armor Table. Silent Euphoria 20:41 22 February 2006 (EST) The (in)famous damage absorption bug The bug for which "it is common to only wear a single piece of Knight's Armor ... as the damage absorption will reduce damage regardless of hit location" has been around for over a year now. Does anyone know if it has been fixed after Factions, perhaps with an undocumented change? Would anyone mind testing this? --Akaraxle 03:32, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I think if it ever gets "fixed" you'll see 1000 flame threads on GWOnline and Guru. So, from the lack thereof, my assumption is it has not been fixed. -PanSola 03:37, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Haha, good point pal. I doubt they'd ninja-update it without saying anything, but I'm going to test it anyway because it's not easily noticeable unless you know what to do (take damage from constant sources such as Maelstrom). --Akaraxle 09:56, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::I heard the global effect was changed to a local one on new peices of armor (old ones before the update still have a global effect), and a guildmate of mine confirmed it. As I have not confirmed this myself I will not update the article. Research needs to be done. --Draygo Korvan 13:33, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Nah - it's very easy to check this. Simply let yourself be attacked by Charr Warriors (I think they were the guys) who deal constant damage with their Wild Blow skill and note the results. ANet actually wants people to start mixing armors - that's why they have made the armor artwork independent of the armor type in GW:F. The thing with the armor having been "fixed" is a rumour - the global effect of it is not. Especially since it is not really a bug - it's just the way the armor works. It's similar to the thing with the Virtuoso's Armor for Mesmers. And I think all the new armors "+XXAL while DoingSomething". --Lim-Dul 16:10, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::::One of the easiest places to test: Isle of the Nameless. The obelisk there does a constant -30 to Warrior armor before factoring in Knight's. It's still global despite all the rumors. -Savio 12:00, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Make sure the test is done with newly acquired Knight's armor. My old rogue's still has its energy penalties. -PanSola 19:20, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Old armors haven't been changed yet. Regardless, all Knight's armor - old, new, PvE, PvP - still is global. Yes, I've tested all of them. -Savio 20:05, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Thanks for the explicit mention that new armors are still this way (-: -PanSola 21:58, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Tested this as well with the obelisk and new (Canthan) knight's armor gauntlets. The effect is still global. As an interesting sidenote, the obelisk lightning didn't hit my gauntlets at all, but it did hit all other armor parts (tested by swapping parts).--Harakka 06:21, 6 June 2006 (CDT) All bonuses on this are local now. Kessel 05:47, 14 July 2006 (CDT) 7/13/06 "Updated Warrior Ascalon and Knight's armor sets so that the damage reduction applies only when the corresponding location of the body is struck. The damage reduction applies only to physical damage, and the amount of reduced damage was increased from 2 to 3."—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 07:00, 17 July 2006 • ) 204.210.231.172. :This was obviously coming the global bug is no more.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 07:00, 17 July 2006 • ) 204.210.231.172. description Does Knight's armor still say reduce damage "from attacks"? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:42, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :As of 7/13/06 Knight's armor reads: Armor: 80 Armor +20 (vs. physical attacks) Reduces physical damage by 3 Only Comes with +1 Str I believe this is false because if I'm not mistaken (in Prophecies at least) the Knights Helm has +1 Strength but the Ascalon Helm has +1 Tactics. It says it only comes with +1 str inherently. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.9.6.239 ( ) }. :You're right, making the correction now. - BeXor 11:53, 23 April 2007 (CDT)